HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG
by kimRyan2124
Summary: Summary: Ryan persembahkan untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berulang tahun yang ke 28 tahun (29 tahun waktu Korea). tanpa edit, mian kalau banyak typo. ryan ngetik kilat.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

ALL MEMBER DBSK AND JYJ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Ryan persembahkan untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berulang tahun yang ke 28 tahun (29 tahun waktu Korea).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh lelahnya setelah seharian bekerja mengurusi cafe miliknya yang sebentar lagi akan dibuka beberapa minggu lagi. Dilihatnya kalender yang ada di atas meja nakas.

"Hah," menghela napas saat melihat tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah.

"Besok ya," gumam Jaejoong. Dipejamkan kedua matanya namun tidak tidur. Jaejoong tengah memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang saat ini entah ada dimana. Bahkan sudah hampir satu minggu kekasihnya tidak memberi kabar padanya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan merayakannya sendirian kali ini," Jaejoong menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Cuaca malam ini sedikit dingin. Memejamkan kedua mata bulat untuk tidur mungkin akan meringankan pikirannya. Siapa tahu besok pagi ada kabar dari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai menyinari dan menghangatkan setiap penjuru bumi. Sinarnya yang terang mampu menerobos ke setiap sudut kota di semua belahan bumi tak terkecuali kota Seoul. Saat ini matahari bersinar cukup cerah setelah semalam Seoul diguyur hujan.

Di sebuah kamar tepatnya kamar milik Jaejoong, sinar matahari menyinari seluruh kamar tersebut membuat sang pemilik sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Masih bergelung dalam selimutnya seakan enggan untuk bangun.

DRRRT DRRRT...

Terdengar suara ponsel milik Jaejoong berbunyi entah pesan atau telepon, namun Jaejoong masih engggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

DRRRT DRRRT...

Ponsel yang ada diatas nakas itu terus berdering membuatnya sedikit terganggu dalam tidurnya. Masih dengan posisi yang bergelung dalam selimut, Jaejoong meraih ponselnya untuk melihat caller Id di ponselnya saat ini.

_Yunnie Bear_

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat nama orang sangat ingin didengar suaranya saat ini. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya saat ini, dan dengan semangatnya Jaejoong menyentuh warna hijua di ponsel touchscreen miliknya.

"Yunnie-ya," nada suara Jaejoong terdengar sedikit manja.

"_Yeobboseyo Boojaeku yang cantik," _

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengarnya.

"Joongie tampan," ralatnya.

"_Hahaha, tapi bagiku Boojae lebih cantik dari yeoja mana pun di dunia ini," _

"Ish, gombal," Jaejoong pura-pura kesal.

"_Tapi kau suka dengan penggombal ini bukan,"_ terdengar suara tawa dari line seberang membuat Jaejoong merona pipinya.

"_Aigoo, Boojaeku pasti sedang merona ne."_ Terdengar lagi godaan dari seberang telepon membuat Jaejoong semakin merona.

"Yunnie bogoshipo," rajuk Jaejoong.

"_Nado bogoshipo Boo," _balasnya.

"Yunnie, apa Yunnie ingat hari apa ini?" Jaejoong mencoba memancing.

"_Bukankah ini hari minggu Boo, memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?" _Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yunnie kapan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kecewa. Namun sebisa mungkin tidak dia tunjukan saat ini.

"_Oh ya Boo, mungkin aku akan pulang dua hari lagi. Kau ingin dibelikan oleh-oleh apa hmm?" _tawarnya membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"Tidak usah,"

Pik

Dengan kejamnya Jaejoong membanting ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Kembali dirinya membaringkan diri di atas tempat tyidur.

"Jung Yunho pabbo, apa kau benar-benar lupa hari inieoh," omel Jaejoong entah pada siapa. Bahkan kini terlihat setitik cairan bening mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

DRRRT DRRRT...

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jaejoong kembali berbunyi, sepertinya ada sebuah pesan yang masuk kali ini. Dengan malas Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa kamarnya. Dibukanya pesan tersebut.

From: Kim Junsu

_Hyung, hari ini umma menyuruhmu pulang. Hari ini ulang tahu hyung bukan. Kalau begitu aku ucapkan Saengil Chukkae hyung. Jangan lupa untuk pulang sore ini. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun hyung bersama._

Jaejoong menghela napas setelah membaca pesan tersebut, setidaknya masih ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Dan beruntaung masih ada yang memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun hari ini.

Sedikit enggan, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan mandi akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin memang benar yunho terlalu sibuk sehingga melupakan ulang tahunnya kali ini. Bahkan biasanya Yunholah yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Setelah memastikann penampilannya sempurna Jaejoong meraih dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Sepertinya sedikit jalan-jalan akan meringankan perasaannya yang sedikit pilu menurutnya. Jaejoong memutuskan akan pergi ke taman yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap kali dirinya merasa galau.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada, di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai hari ini mengingat ini adalah hari minggu dimana setiap orang akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian kesana-kemari dengan gembiranya saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Masih jelas diingatannya saat masih kecil dirinya dan adiknya Junsu selalu diajak pergi ke taman setiap akhir pekan oleh orang tuanya.

PUK

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberikan setangkai lili putih padanya. Jaejoong sedikit bingung namun tetap menerimanya.

"Adik kecil terima kasih," Jaejoong mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu malah berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong semakin heran. Diperhatikannya bunga lili yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Harum bunga tersebut mengingatkan pada seseorang yang sering memberikan bunga lili putih kesukaannya itu. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing dengan siapa yang memberikan bunga lili tersebut. Setelah bosan duduk di taman Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi pagi belum diisi sama sekali. Mungkin karena efek kesalnya pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah menikmati sarapan plus makan siangnya saat tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari cafe tempat dirinya memesan makanan. Mengernyit bingung saat diingatnya jika sosok tersebut mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pulang dua hari lagi. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong bisa melihatnya ada di Seoul, bukankah orang itu tengah ada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan segera membayar makanan yang dipesannya tadi. Setelahnya dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai mengikuti sosok tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan amarah saat melihat orang tersebut tengah memeluk seorang wanita. Terlihat juga orang tersebut mencium wanita tersebut.

"Yunho-ya," lirih Jaejoong air matanya perlahan menetes melihat adegan tersebut. Karena tidak ingin melihat lebih lanjut, Jaejoong memutuskan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong menghampiri mobilnya, dirinya memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri saat ini. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Seharusnya ini adalah hari istimewa untuknya. Seharusnya hari ini dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun apa yang dia lihat sekarang, kekasihnya Jung Yunho terlihat bersama seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, mengapa Yunho harus membohonginya. Jika memang dia sudah bosan dengan dirinya lebih baik Yunho katakan dengan jujur padanya. Bukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Bahkan Yunho tega berbohong padanya tadi pagi.

"Yunnie, di sini sakit," Jaejoong meraba dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa bedenyut-denyut saat ini. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit di hati saat ini. Dirinya bingung, berpikir kalau Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi sekarang. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras di pipi putinya yang kini berwarna merah. Hatinya hancur saat ini, apa Yunho tidak bisa mencari hari yang lain untuk ini. Ini hari istimewanya, namun hari ini Jaejoong mendapatkan suguhan yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya. Perlahan di ambilnya ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya. Jaejoong menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana. Saat ini Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya saat ini. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Namun Jaejoong tidak menyerah, dihubunginya nomor yang sudah sangat dia hapal diluar kepala itu.

TUUUUT TUUUUT...

"_Yeobboseyo," _tedengar jawaban dair line seberang.

"Yunnie-ya," Lirih Jaejoong.

"_Waeyo Boo?"_ Yunho mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sedikit serak.

"Apa bisa Yunnie pulang hari ini?" Jaejoong pura-pura bertanya.

"_Mianhae Boo, aku masih sibuk di sini. Tapi aku janji akan pulang secepatnya," _Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Yunho.

'Bahkan kau masih bisa berbohong' batin Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae Boo, aku harus pergi sekarang, meeting akan segera dimulai. Saranghae,"_

Pik

Yunho memutuskan sepihak hubungannya dengan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong semakin deras meneteskan air matanya saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Sudah pasti saat ini Yunho tengah berkencan dengan wanita yang dilihatnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai setelah keluar dari mobilnya tanpa melihat sekitarnya saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika kondisi rumah orang tuanya tengah gelap gulita. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang benar-benar tidak memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya saat ini. Bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Tidak diperdulikannya jika sang umma akan marah padanya nanti. Dan dengan lesunya Jaejoong membuka pintu rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku pulang," Jaejoong menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya tanpa menyadari sesuatu. Langkahnya gontai, terlihat Jaejoong sangat lelah hari ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lelah di hatinya yang dirasakannya.

KEJUTAN

Sebuah teriakan mengembalikan Jaejoong ke dunia nyata. Jaejoong malah terlihat mematung di anak tangga saat tiba-tiba ada ayng berbeda dengan rumahnya saat ini. Rumahnya terlihat sedikit meriah kali ini. Ah, sepertinya dia hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunya. Ditatapnya satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ada kedua orang tuanya, adiknya Junsu, sahabatnya Yoochun dan Changmin. Namun Jaejoong tersnyum kecut saat orang itu tidak ada diantara mereka. Membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Hyung, saengil chukkae," Yoochun dan Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris sekarang. Bahka keluarga dan teman-teman hadir di hari istimewanya saat ini

"Joongie, selamat ulang tahun chagi," Mrs. Kim menhapiri sang putra dan memeluknya. Dirasakannya bahu Jaejoong sedikit bergetar saat ini.

"Umma," Mrs. Kim melepas pelukannya.

"Aigoo, anak umma sepertinya terlalu terkejut sampai menangis seperti ini," Mrs. Kim mengusap air mata yang membsahi pipi Jaejoong. Bahkan Mrs. Kim bissa melihat jika mata Jaejoong membengkak saat ini.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu,' batin Mrs. Kim.

"Hyung saengil chukkae," kini giliran Junsu yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Bahkan adiknya itu tadi pagi sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Membuat Jaejoong merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang harus hyung lihat," Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin kini menyeret Jaejoong menuju lantai dua. Dan mereka kini berhenti di balkon lantai dua yang menghadap ke taman belakang.

"Hyung, lihatlah," tunjuk Junsu. Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk Junsu saat ini. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras saat ini. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah tulisan yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong saat ini.

SAENGIL CHUKKAE KIM JAEJOONG

SAENGIL CHUKKAE KIM JAEOONG

SARANGHAE KIM JAEJOONG

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan kedua bibirnya saat membaca tulisan tersebut. Namun dengan segera Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya saat ini.

Sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di samping tulisan tersebut mengernyitkan dahi saat ini. Meski pun dirinya berdiri di bawah. Namun dapat dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tengah menggelengkan kepala.. sedikit heran saat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong meninggalkan balkon lantai dua. Sosok itu Jung Yunho segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengejar Jaejoong yang sepertinya tengah menangis.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah keluar rumah, dapat dilihatnya ari mata Jaejoong mengalir cukup deras saat ini. Apa kejutannya kali ini salah, pikir Yunho.

GREEP

Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong, namun mendapat rontaan dari Jaejoong begitu Yunho menangkap Jaejoong.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku," Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho yang mencekal lengannya saat ini.

"Boo, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho yang masih menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku, kau penipu," Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho dengan mata yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Yunho mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"jika kau sudah bosan padaku katakan saja. jangan bersembunyi di belakangku. Jika sudah mendapatkan penggantiku katakan saja. jangan berbohong padaku." Bentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho melonggarkan cekalannya di lengan Jaejoong.

"Sakit Yun," Jaejoong memukul dadanya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Yunho medekap sosok yang ada di depannya itu saat ini. Namun sepertinya Yunho urungkann karena ingin mendengar lagi apa yang akan dikatakan Boojae itu.

"Wae Yun, apa wanita itu lebih baik dariku," Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ini. Sedikit mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa harus hari ini Yun," lirih Jajeoong yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini.

"jadi kau melihatnya Boo," Yunho berucap tenang membuat Jajeoong semakin sakit.

"apa dia yang kau maksud," Yunho menunjuk ke arah pintu rumahnya. Hati Jaejoong semakin sakit rasanya saat melihat wanita yang bersama Yunho siang tadi. Air matanya kini mengalir kembali. Saat melihat wanita tersebut melangkah mendekati mereka dan berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Jadi dia orangnya oppa?" wanita itu menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Namun sekilas wanita itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Aku setuju jika oppa bersamanya," wanita itu terlihat tersnyum. Membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

"A-apa ma-maksudnya ini?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Hai Jajeoong oppa, aku Ahra sepupu Yunho oppa." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Se-sepupu?" Yunho mengangguk.

""Ja-jadi di-dia," Jaejoong menunjuk Ahra.

"Dia bukan selingkuhanklu Boo. Apa kau melihat kami tadi siang?" jawab dan tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya kosong sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Seharusnya ini adalah kejutan yang romantis untukmu. Tapi sepertinya Boojaeku sudah salah paham sebelumnya. Sebenarnya-" Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong. Dikeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan dibukanya membuat Jaejoong terkesiap. Sekali lagi Jaejoong membekap mulutnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, mungkin ini adalah kado ulang tahunku yang tidak terlalu indah untukmua. Mungkin ini hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak berarti untukmu. Namun, di hari ini aku hanya akan memberikan hati ini untukmu selamanya. Kim Jaejoong, will you marry me?" Yunho menyodrokan kotak berisi sebuah cincin ke hadapan Jaejoong membuat air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir. Namun kali ini bukan air mata meratapi pupusnya hubungannya dengan Yunho, namun air mata haru. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, hatinya terlalu bahagia saat ini.

"Hyung, bagaimana, apa jawabanmu?" tiba-tiba saja Changmin merusak suasana romantis yang Yunho ciptakan. Dan dengan gratisnya Changmin mendapat deathglare dari Yunho.

"Ne, aku mau," Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya untuk dipasangkan cincin yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ini adalah kado ulang tahun yang indah untukku," Jaejoong menatap cincin yang kini melingakr di jari manisnya saat ini.

"Saengil chukkae Boo, mian jika ulang tahunmu sedikit kacau," Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dalam. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan ciuman Yunho.

"Saranghae Boo,"

Nado saranghae Yunnie,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.OHTERSIDE**

"Jadi Yunnie mengajak Ahra untuk menemani Yunnie memcari cincin untuk Joongie?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ne, maaf karena terpaksa membohongi Boojae," Yunho mengusap surai blonde Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yunnie membuat Joongie sakit," rajuk Jaejoong memndapat kekehan dari Yunho.

"Mianhae Boo, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Boojaeku ini. Tapi sepertinya kejutan ini membuat Boojaeku menangis," Yunho mengecup kedua mata bulat Jaejoong yang terlihat masih membengkak itu.

"Apa Boojae senang?" Yunho menatap kedalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Ne, Joongie bahagia karena ulang tahun kali ini sangat istimewa," Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

"Mian sudah membuatmu menangis."

"Gwenchana,"

Yunho mendekatkan diri kearah Jaejoong. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dan kini kedua bibir itu telah bertemu. Yunho mencium bibir merah Jaejoong dengan lembut menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun membalas ciuman tersebut. Bukan ciuman napsu, melainkan ciuman untuk menyalurkan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

"Nado saranghae Jung Yuno"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Persembahan ryan untuk ulang tahun uri umma.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryan negtik kilat karena ngejar deatline sebelum tanggal 26 harus sudah selesai. Dan akhirnya setelah hampir enam jam mandangi laptop buat ngetik ff ini. Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga ryan ketik. Mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran, tapi ryan ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk uri umma kim Jaejoong di hari ulang tahun kali ini. Dan ini ff spesial ryan persembahkan untuk Jaejoong umma. Mian kalau banyak typo, soalnya Ryan ngk sempet edit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE KIM JAEJOONG**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE JAEJOONG OPPA**

**WISH YOU ALL THE BEST.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
